Ariana Crinamorte
Ariana Leontina Crinamorte is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type 1 vampire, physically 21 years old and has lived for just over a century. She is a member of the Firelock Coven Guard, previously a member of the Defining Coven, and she has been imprinted on by and is married to Ash Best. She is also the biological mother of Caterina, Mick and Rosa Crinamorte-Best, despite not having given birth to any of them. She has the ability of Time Sensing. Appearance Like all type 1 vampires, Ariana is beautiful with hard, cold white skin which sparkles in sunlight. She has dark hair and her eyes were dark when she was human, since she is of Italian origin. Her skin was also olive-toned when human. Her eyes turned golden after she joined the Guard, since she lives off animal blood in order to comply with the coven's new laws, which forbid killing humans to feed. While she was blinded after her eyes were burned out she wore fake eyes of the same colouring, but they have since been healed by Poppy. Personality Poppy is highly determined, passionate and can force herself to do almost anything, if she has a reason. She is naturally emotional, but tries to hide this by acting cold. She is a realist, and she doesn't let herself look back. She takes any failure as a personal weakness. Home Ariana lives with her husband and children in a cottage in the palace grounds. Theirs is one of the largest, along with Robert and Sienna's, since both couples have families. Abilities Ariana has the same abilities as all type 1 vampires. She has enhanced strength, speed and senses. Her skin is almost impenetrable - it can only be penetrated by a supernatural being's teeth or nails, an ability or a charmed Hunter weapon. She can also heal any such injuries using her venom, or be healed by the venom of others. She has longevity unless killed, by penetrating her skin, tearing her body apart and cremating the remains. She can create new type 1 vampires by biting any human. Her body is frozen in time. When Ariana was first introduced, it was believed her unique ability was Postcognition, the ability to sense significant events in the pasts of others and in the world's past. However, she discovered that her full ability is Time Sensing, and the future aspect of this was stolen by her twin brother Belleze. With this ability, she can sense events both in the past and in the future. She can sense the pasts of others she has encountered, in particular those she cares about or is loyal to, and can sense significant historical events. She can also sense future events in the timelines of others when she focuses on them, and can sense future events which would be globally significant. Family, Coven & Relationships Ariana belongs to no coven, but her loyalties are to the Firelock Coven which she serves as a Guard member. Before this, she belonged to the Defining Coven, a strange fractured coven whose only purpose was to meet to discuss the important events they sensed and how to interfere with them. Her parents died centuries ago, and she was forced to kill her twin brother, Belleze, shortly after joining the Guard, after she learned that he had poisoned the Queen. She has been imprinted upon by Ash Best and they are married. They have 3 children, a son in law and 3 grandchildren. She has a close friendship with Adam Redford, formed when they were in the same previous coven, and this friendship is sometimes mistaken for a romantic relationship until the person sees her with Ash. History meeting place]]Ariana was a mysterious figure when first introduced, not even named. Her previous coven had called Tomas Reddan to them to inform him how to save Tannith Reddan from an assassination attempt using despair induction, and it was revealed that this information came from Ariana. Shortly afterwards, Tomas returned to the area searching for potential Guard members. Both Ariana and Belleze joined, along with Adam Redford. Ariana worked a while for the coven, tasked with searching the future for any possible threats as well as locating individuals when neccessary, by detecting when in future the coven or Guard would encounter them. Her loyalty was severely tested when someone poisoned Tannith and Ariana discovered that her brother Belleze was responsible. She was at first tempted to flee with her twin but loyalty and duty eventually won, and she confronted him. They fought and he nearly killed her. The trauma of the event broke through her mental block and she realised Belleze had been forcibly biting her and drinking her blood for centuries, to the extent that he'd stolen half of her gift. The extent of this realised betrayal gave her the strength to kill him. Some time after this, Ariana was tasked with locating an illusive fugitive vampire. She seemed to be having trouble doing so, blocked by a form of repulsion and she began to fit until her eyes burned out. Horrified, she blamed Tannith for this, quit the Guard and fled. However, she was haunted by guilt and eventually returned, just in time to inform Tannith that she had sensed how Tomas could be prevented from slipping out of existence. She then rejoined the Guard. When Ash Best joined the Guard shortly afterwards, he imprinted upon her. At first, she found his resulting facination with her frightening and creepy, but she began to find it endearing, being drawn to him herself. They began a relationship after she confronted him about it and he admitted the imprint. Ash proposed to her after Queen Tannith was revived following her death at Lleucu Grey's wedding, and the pair eloped during the celebration afterwards. A few days afterwards, Ariana was patrolling in the grounds when she was attacked by a vampire with Draining. This left her comatose, and she would have been killed if not for Alessia Grey's interference. However, Tavis Best diagnosed that she could be saved by being given Ash's blood, and then healed Ash from the venom after this was done. After the birth of the coven's octuplets, Ariana began feeling maternal instincts and resented her vampiric nature for the first time for making her infertile, since this made her feel as a failure of an imprint. Harrison Grey noted how she was feeling, and used projection to make her 3 children exist. When Poppy Haxford recently returned to the Guard, she used her ability to heal Ariana's blindness. Etymology Ariana is an Italian form of an orginally Greek name meaning "very holy one". It can also mean "lion" or "silver". Her middle name, Leontina, is Italian and also means "lion". Her surname, Crinamorte, is an Italian surname which translates as "death ridge". This is her maiden name, but she continues to use it even after getting married. Her husband's surname, Best, means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1